


“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Buggy (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, Buggy (One Piece)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 34





	“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working.”

Usually your boyfriend didn’t like to be bothered when working. He had plenty of flaws, but no one could say he was lazy. Buggy, simply said, was a titan of work, if not sometimes a workaholic. This followed by his natural talent for business and attracting money was giving splendid results and a rapidly growing network of influence. And the more his influence was spreading, the bigger Buggy’s ego was becoming. And the bigger his ego was, the more time he was spending on his work, as if afraid one mistake could destroy the bubble he was painstakingly building around himself.

When you received a word you were expected in his private study, the one where even Mohji and Cabaji -his most trusted men- weren’t allowed, you couldn’t decide if you were more worried or excited. What could he have in mind?

“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” He said as soon as you closed the door behind yourself. “No need to shy away, I am in such a flashily good mood.” He added, seeing your shocked expression and -to prove his point extra- patted his thighs. Still not fully sure what he exactly wanted from you, you carefully placed yourself where he asked. And you almost yelped in surprise.

So that’s why he wanted to see you so suddenly!

“Like what you feel, hm?” He grinned, humping his hard cock against you with no shame. “You really like my cock, hm, my flashy doll?”

He pinched your nipple through the shirt. He really, really liked your boobs - and liked to tease them even more. He knew that weakness of yours and you almost pouted at how easily you got turned on. You pressed your booty against his erection and slowly rocked your hips. You earned another pinch and low, throaty groan.

“What are you waiting for?” Buggy nibbled your earlobe, to the rhythm he imposed while fiddling your nipples. “Take off your panties.”

Not leaving his lap even for a second, you did as asked and somehow got rid of undergarments. He didn’t even let you sit back comfortably, freeing his cock within second and giving you a sign to straddle him. After a moment of hesitation, you lifted your hips and carefully, slowly impaled yourself. You weren’t especially ready for it, but the thrill of the situation made you wet enough to let it happen without bigger discomfort. Buggy wasn’t hurrying you up, letting you adjust to the stretching sensation and soothing the discomfort through caressing your breasts.

“Good girl,” he praised you once you took him whole and wrapped your arms around him. “Now sit calmly and lemme work.”

You let yourself smirk. You knew exactly what was going to happen. Buggy wasn’t especially a patient lover, now matter what he was claiming and enjoying. He could never bear cockwarming for too long. As long as you were sitting in one place and getting yourself ready, he could more or less focus on his papers, only his fingers playing with your nipples more and more. But once you started slowly bucking your hips and letting your nails scratch his back and shoulders…

You had to admit it, this time it took him much longer before he snapped and pushed you down on the desk.

With your legs hooked up on his shoulders, Buggy bent over you and impatiently smashed your lips with a kiss, his hands holding for dear life on your breasts, still squeezing and fondling your nipples, his hips thrusting hard into you. So deep and so rough, with full power and the right angle the position allowed him to.

“Hang on something, doll,” he grunted, smearing his lipstick on your neck as he was peppering it with wet kisses. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

When he rolled his hips and hit _that spot_ you saw stars and indeed held on him as if life was slipping out of your body, “Wait! It’s gonna get messy!”

“Don’t care! Cum flashily for me!”

Arching your back, you squirted all over the place, clear fluids flowing freely out of your pussy as you entered the heavens, staining the desk, Buggy’s torso and his pants. He licked his lips and the sight and twisted your nipples for extra sensation. So overwhelmed and oversensitive you came for the second time, indeed flashily fast, mewling his name as your mind got lost in passion and desire. WIth few short thrusts Buggy followed you, the warmth of his cum inside you made you purr contently.

“So good,” you praised him when he collapsed with a heavy grunt on you, pressing his sweaty forehead against the crook of your neck. 

“I know right?” He grinned once he collected thoughts. “I am the best, right, my flashy doll?”

“Of course you are.”

Buggy collapsed on his chair and with a loud groan he slowly realised how much mess was made. The papers he was working on… All stained with your juices.

“Ah you nasty woman,” he complained but the way he touched your breast was quite tender and playful. “Just look at what you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
